Tell Me When : 76th Hunger Games
by SeasBeat
Summary: It has been chosen. The Hunger games will continue for another 5 games. Every 2 years a game will be held and be hosted by one or two or more Districts. Will these tributes survive and who will be crowned?
1. Intro

Oh~ this is so exciting! Since it's the 76th Hunger Games there has to be an explanation. So here it is. THE INTRO!

***INTRO***

It wasn't like this… this eeriness that makes one hurl could be felt for miles. The rebellion overthrew the Capital… It was hard to believe, really. Families celebrated because the new generation would be safe, or that's what they thought.

The idea didn't last long until some Capital person decided to give an idea and everything is now shrewd. What was the idea? The Hunger Games will last for another 5 games and then be abolished. It was shocking for people when they heard it. They didn't believe it… Many people cried. Many people were actually pretty happy. Then the idea was finally accepted and the Capital made a compromise; "The Hunger Games will last for another 5 games, if any tributes are to die …the family of the tribute will given riches at least close to what the victors gets but less."

Many people think if you volunteered, it meant that you were willing to die. Even if it was just to save your family from poverty. No one understood why, but if you've been in the games you would understand. Every game was held every two years, then on the first day of May or June the reaping would be held, and then the Hunger Games would begin from the moment on. Everyone was treated fairly now. There are no Peacekeepers. Just some people home, guarding the city or occasionally the forest. But as these words are spoken there is no time to tell how many people are scared of what will happen. It's still the Hunger Games, why shouldn't _some_ people be scared? The words "Tell_ me when_… the Hunger Games are nothing but a legend…" are usually said by one if they are reaped. But tell when the Hunger Games will.

But now the 76th Hunger Games will begin soon… May the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. District 1 reaping

Elle POV :

I woke up from my sleep, yet again dreaming of him.

2 years ago I watched as my friends Glimmer and Marvel leave District One.

The 74th Hunger Games were sure something; I cheered for Cato... ah Cato.

He was the handsomest person in the world, not that Peeta boy from District 12, yet he WAS a little attractive.

I was only 12 and I was training for a

When the capital announced the Hunger Games would continue again,

SOME people were happy. I don't blame them, they have been through the same things including the rebellion.

Back to what I was saying, Cato is awesome. I was about to let the Capital rot in hell after what those mutts did to him.

I was second in chief during the rebellion, people called me Chief Cato. I'm that in love with him.

Today is the Reaping, I'm going to volunteer and avenge Cato.

I got my blonde hair into a ponytail and ut on a silky sundress that had a yellow flower on it.

I sigh when I remember that Glimmer had given me this dress for my birthday, her parents were acquaintances with mine.

But we were really close that we were confused for family. This happens to make me laugh.

I get ready to leave after I ate. I look out at the cloudy sky... so many people have died in our hands, I'll try to be lenient.

I walk to the town square and I see my friend, "Sparkle boy" is what I call him since he claims to be a vampire. Something like

that. A woman with short brown hair that was in a bun and had chocolate skin was on a podium apparently waiting for us.

She must be our escort.

As Sparkle boy went to the boys section. There was a bit of commotion, but it ended shortly.

The lady spoke in a voice that didn't sound like an Capital accent, but rather an quiet one.

She spoke clearly this time. "Let's go with the boys first..." She pulled out a slip of paper and opened it.

"Sebastian Christian." she said. A boy with dark olive skin and dark brown hair began to walk to the stage when a guy taller than him

raised his hand and yelled "I VOLUNTEER!."

He was a huge man, one might say he was a giant!

H had orange hair and had brown eyes. He smirked when arrived and said to everyone "I beg to differ."

The woman smiled and reached for the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Leslie Mavens" she said. Wow... this is shocking! Leslie is my best friend; she had a one in a million chance of being chosen.

I raised my hand and said "I volunteer."

I am entering hell.


	3. District 2 reaping

Sorry I took so long! Well here's a little longer story for you guys, kay? ~Seas

xXx

Liana's POV

As I walked down the stairs I heard a little whimper. It must be Onyx; he hasn't had any experience with training like the others and me have. And he's being pressured to volunteer for his first reaping. Poor kid.

I made a turn and saw a certain blue haired boy with bloodshot eyes on a bed that was green. Onyx looked up at me. "Lia… what If I'm forced by Lil to volunteer? I won't be able to survive…"he said. He sounded like a little mouse when he spoke. I went to hug him and he wrapped his arms around me like a little child. "Don't worry, if you are chosen then someone will volunteer for you." I told him He looked up to see if I was telling the truth and sure enough nodded to show that I knew it would happen. I left the room and continued to help the other kids. Most of them were strong because I had trained them just in case. When I was younger one of the kids I trained won the games. I was only 9 and I was praised allot for my effort. I was shocked myself. He was 15; I was 9… scary right?

After that allot of kids who weren't orphans asked me for assistance. Of course I always gladly accepted. I'm going to volunteer today, if not everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows that I want to try the games. I heard if you and your partner survive, two people will be crowned. I just hope it's true. Though I don't want to be in the games, it frightens me every night when I just think about it. But I have to… I can't let my pupils down just yet.

I kept walking down the hall and I noticed Lillian whose name was altered because she was directly named after me. That pesky 6 year old…. She is one of the strongest people I know though she is very short. I trained her since she was 3 because she was left by her parents when a raid happened 3 years ago, I think it was the rebels who caused it. I walked into her room and saw her trying to put on a dress that was given to her. Sure she isn't old enough but she wants to go see how a reaping works so she's coming with everyone else that's over 12 and less than 18. "Lil…" I said. Then I was a little disappointed at me when I heard myself. The venom and disappointment in it. Lil jumped when she heard me and I could see the nervousness in her eyes. She was always teasing kids about how they should volunteer and how she was going to hurt them when she was older if they didn't. She was very conceited for sure. "Y…yes?" she whispered. I detected a little bit of sadness. "Please don't do that again" I told her simply and earned a nodding and smiles from her.

A couple of helps later I found myself in a large square full of people… Here goes nothing.

A woman with simple blonde hair and a casual face came up the stage. She looked about 18 and she wore a dress that was a dark plum color and had several flowers embroidered on it. It wasn't crazy like the other escorts I've seen before. "Welcome people of District 2…" she said solemnly. This time I could tell that she _was_ 18. "We shall now begin the reaping… and of course, ladies _first_." Her voice spewed like blood from a gaping wound, almost like she knew what we were heading into. I saw her hand go into the bowl and take out a slip of paper. She opened it and with a large voice she said "Liana Nights."

I panicked and waited for someone to volunteer for me. But instead I got applause. … Why?

xXx Jesse's POV

I stabbed it right in the chest. _RIGHT_ in the chest of the dummy.

I looked at my dad and he gave me a nod of approval. Training. As I took the weapon from the dummy's chest I heard my dad say "That's enough…now can you go upstairs and eat with your sisters?" He looked at me seriously then, his face turned gentler and turn into a smirk "You need your energy for today, you are going to be busy." I couldn't help but slightly smirk myself and told him just one word "Okay."

I went upstairs and there I saw Brenie and Kate on the island and Lu cooking what smelled to be strawberry pancakes. "Hey" I heard Brenie and Kate say in unison. "What's up?" right when I said that they all smiled and said "Nothing really just proud." I swear although they are annoying I can't help but take a kinder approach to them. Lu put a plate on the table and told me to eat up. I did as told and finished in no time short. Then as I gave the plates to Lu she smiled at me and took the dishes away. I went upstairs and took a shower and then changed into some neat clothes. I went to the bathroom yet again to do my hair and brush my teeth. I looked at myself and I noticed how different I looked compared to them. They have light brown hair while I have dirty blonde; the color of my mother's hair. I had hazel eyes with some gray in it, yet again my mother's. Everything I had was my mothers. I looked close to her. And yet I couldn't help but… miss her. I looked at my skin, light but not to tanned. The skin I got from my father which is the only thing I have from him. I smirked and I knew mom would be proud today. The day I volunteered, the day when my dad told me be strong. It would come together as something more than that.

I walked down to the square and got my signed in. I got in a group of only a couple 18 year olds. Most of them got depleted when we got the avalanche by the 'rebels' as they used to be called.

A couple of moments later the escort who looked rather plain came on the stage and prepared for choosing a girl and when she got a slip an announced the name "Liana Nights". That girl Liana has been a legend here for a while and when she was announced the whole area clapped. I saw her face for the first time. She was actually really pretty with her blonde hair and her little blue streak on her bangs. She smiled for the crowd and then her smile turned to a small frown and her eyebrows furrowed a bit. Next the escort went to the boys bowl and took a slip and then said "Onyx Liberty" A small boy with blue hair, probably a capital orphan. I raised my hand and yelled "I volunteer!"

I saw the Liana girl cry a little and smiled. Smiled just for me

I went up the stage and stood face to face with Liana, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She was really shorter. We shook hands and as we both stepped into the Justice Building she looked up to me and said "Thank you for volunteering for Onyx, I owe you my gratitude." Her voice was a capital accent by way softer and sweeter. "No problem" I smirked and she giggled a little. I think I have a little _crush_.


	4. UPDATE!

Hey Guys! Beats here!

Sorry I'm taking so long but I'm currently taking a break, but don't worry! I'll make sure there are plenty of chapters.

Once I'm starting again, you will see chapters 3, 4 and/or 5


End file.
